degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:HallOfFame/LOST: Wiki - Finale. "WATTBA (Part 1)"
"WATTBA (What a Time to be Alive) 1" Central Characters: Xav, Tori, Guddon, Lizzy & Matt *Flashforward* The Wiki Seven - Xav, Tori, Guddon, Lizzy (with her baby), Matt, Wandy and Brittany - leave the panel and are escorted by security guards, as reporters follow them, trying to ask them questions they couldn’t during the press conference. The 7 are guided to a board room, with just them, Rob, and the girls’ parents, as security stands outside the door. Rob: That was good. That was really good. Tori: So, what now? Rob: Well, you can now relax. Everything you’ve told them will be enough for news stations for the next while. Drivers will take you each home whenever you’re ready. I’ll give you some time to breathe. Rob leaves the room. Mr. Lloyd: I know you’re probably getting sick of hearing this, but...thank you. For everything. The Mother: Yes, thank you. The entire month I was just praying my girls would be safe. Guddon: It’s no problem, really. Wandy and Brittany were angels. Wandy: So...is this like, goodbye? Tori: No, no. We’ll hang out all the time. Lizzy: Yeah, I’ll let you babysit whenever I’m in LA. Wandy chuckles and gives each of them a hug, and Brittany does the same. Brittany: I’m gonna miss you, Xavvy. Xav: I’ll miss you too, Britt. The Lloyds give their final goodbyes and leave the room. Matt: You think they’ll keep quiet? Guddon: Wandy probably will. I’m not sure about Brittany. Lizzy: Remind me again why we’re going with the safest and most boring story ever? Tori: You know why. Lizzy: Yes, but just refresh my memory. Xav: For our sake, no one can ever know about what we went through on Hydra Island… *Present* In a montage spanning almost a week, we see the armies of both Dharma (with the Resistance) and Dani training. Triggerfinger leads Dharma’s army with their weapon handling, while CJ leads his soldiers on their combat. Elle is seen pushing Mackenzie on their combat, with Dani watching nearby. In unison, Sarah and Gage, on their respective armies, are seen training, going back and forth seeming to look like they’re fighting each other. The Resistance is seen working with one of the baby rhinos in order to use it in battle, flashing to Alex watching Dani’s army as they use Sonya in a maze. Finally, Dani is seen in her room, with Victoria, who is looking very ill. Dani gives Victoria some tea. Dani: How long do you think you have? Victoria: If I don’t use my powers, long enough. Dani: I would say make me your successor but you’ve never failed to remind me how I’m not the one. I respect you for it. If I’m not the one, then I’m not the one. Victoria: I still don’t know who is. I’m starting to think there isn’t a successor. Dani: Do you care for me? Victoria: Of course I do. I’ve been your advisor for 20 years. Dani: Do you have faith in me? Victoria: Faith for what? Dani: I know who your successor is. Victoria: How could you possibly… Dani: I just do. Dani takes Victoria’s hand and places it on her stomach. Victoria’s eyes widen. Victoria: Dani… Dani: It’s probably too soon to tell, but this is your successor. This is who will lead this island. I can feel it. Victoria: But… Dani: This is how I know my legacy can go on. I may not be the one, but I can make sure your powers are going to the right place. Isn’t that my job as Queen? You give your powers to me and when my child is old enough, I will pass these powers on to their rightful owner. Victoria: I don’t know… Dani: I do. Don’t lose your faith in me, Victoria. This is the right thing to do. In Michi’s cave, Lizzy is feeding her baby. Guddon joins her. Guddon: Hey little guy. The baby smiles. Guddon: I don’t know how much longer you expect him to go nameless. Lizzy: I’m sorry if I haven’t had the luxury of planning out a name. I went into labour only a couple weeks after finding out I was pregnant. This wasn’t what I planned for. Guddon: We crashed onto an island. I don’t think any of this was planned. Lizzy: You know what I mean...I’m not the kind of person to be a mom and suddenly, I am one. Guddon: You’re a great mom. I know Brandon would’ve been proud. Hey, why not name the baby after him? Lizzy: No, that’s...that’s a bad idea. Guddon: Why? Lizzy: It just is, alright? Guddon looks at Lizzy. Guddon: Random topic change, but did I ever talk about I’m probably going to Hell? Lizzy: Why do you say that? Guddon: Cuz I killed a man...back at the cell tower. I killed one of Dani’s soldiers. Taking a man’s life...it’s a really big sin. Lizzy: You were being shot at. Hunter was killed by those people. You shouldn’t feel bad about that. I don’t think God would hate you for self-defense. Guddon: You think? Lizzy: Believe me. You’re one of the only survivors without genuine blood on your hands. You’re a good person. Guddon hesitates. Guddon: So are you. Lizzy begins to tear up, realizing that Guddon knows about Brandon. Lizzy: I didn’t mean to… Guddon: I know. I know. Lizzy wipes her tears and smiles at her baby. Lizzy: Hey, Brandon… Lizzy and Guddon begin to laugh. *Flashforward* A few months after the press conference. Guddon is walking down a hallway in a courthouse with her lawyer. They enter a courtroom, and Guddon sees Xav, Tori, Lizzy and Matt sitting in the audience, smiling at them as she takes her place. Cut to her on the stand, with her hand on the Qur’an and her other hand in the air, as she is sworn in. Guddon: I do. The prosecutor approaches the stand. Prosecutor: Miss Jarrah, the gem, as all know, is missing. The gem, at a cost of $2.5 million was supposed to make its way back to the museum, but by my understanding, didn’t even leave the airport. To reiterate from my opening statement, Brandon Carlyle, former detective for the Sydney police department and passenger of Flight 815, was the last person reported with the gem. You claim to not know this man, but I will ask you again, under oath, were you and Carlyle working together? Guddon: No. We weren’t. Prosecutor: So, how did Carlyle get into possession of the gem? Lizzy is now seen on the stand. Lizzy: I don’t know. We were just going on vacation to LA. I didn’t know anything about a gem until I was asked to be a witness. Prosecutor: But let the record show that the gem was on the plane, correct? Xav: Forgive me, but what kind of prosecutor are you? A lot of things were on the plane, and if Brandon had it, and he died during the crash, then… Seriously, what does this have to do with anything? Judge: I’m going to have to agree with Mr. Norris on this one. This case seems to be like it’s against Brandon Carlyle. Prosecutor: I’m just trying to find a connection between Miss Jarrah and Mr. Carlyle. Xav: There is no connection. Guddon was arrested at the airport, and the gem was taken by Brandon. The charges on Guddon’s initial theft of the gem have been dropped. These new charges on an elaborate heist with Brandon as a partner are bogus. The gem is gone. I’m sorry. Xav looks at Guddon as she mouths “Thank you.” He gives her a slight nod, smiling. Prosecutor: No further questions. *Present* The Dharma initiative marches through the forest, with all soldiers on deck, along with the baby rhino, rid by a Resistance member. Horns are blared from them, giving Dani’s army the signal that a war is starting. Elle leads the army, with Alex riding Sonya, as both armies meet at an open field, facing each other. Elle: It’s quite a shame. Spending all these years trying to come back to Hydra Island, only to get your asses handed to you, again. You wasted your time. CJ smirks. CJ: DHARMA! The frontline firing squad begins to shoot, as Elle motions for her soldiers to push forward. Soldiers of each side fight each other. Nick: Try not to die. Sarah: Wouldn’t count on it. They each attack Dani’s soldiers, killing as many as they can. The baby rhino goes after Dani’s jeeps, crushing the soldiers. Cut to the Dharma camp, where the non-soldier workers (doctors, anthropologists, etc) do their work. Triggerfinger, who stayed behind, is with Maya. Maya: Tell me again why you aren’t out there fighting. Triggerfinger: It’s all apart of the plan. Maya: What plan? Triggerfinger: I’m just here to protect you all in case any of Dani’s people attack. Maya: Well, that’s good. Other than the two of us, I don’t think anyone here knows how to even handle a gun. Triggerfinger: So, what do you do? You’re not a doctor or anything. Maya: I’m the Captain of the boat. I also know how to fly a plane. I mostly deal with transportation. Triggerfinger: And you know how to handle a gun? Maya: They weren’t joking about that memory loss, were they? Triggerfinger: What do you mean? Maya: We were recruited together. As pilots and captains. Repairing transportation vehicles. Knowing how to fend for ourselves for our missions. Triggerfinger: Missions? Maya: 17 years ago, you were sent on a mission with 3 other Dharma soldiers to try to detect Hydra Island on a radar. You flew a jet over the Atlantic and suddenly, we lost you. Who would’ve thought you’d crash onto the exact island you were looking for. Triggerfinger thinks back. Triggerfinger: Malaya… Maya: Catalina. Triggerfinger chuckles, remembering her old friend’s name. Cut to the battlefield, where Mackenzie is fighting off members of the Resistance. Resistance Member: What’s the matter, momma’s girl? Can’t take a hit? Gage appears behind the member with a gun pointed behind his head. Gage: Now, I can either blow your brains out for that ignorance of yours, because you know damn well Mackenzie is agender. Or, you can shut the hell up and help us take down Dani. Another Resistance member charges at Gage, and Mackenzie blocks them, pinning them to the ground. RM: I don’t trust you. Mackenzie: You’ve got 5 seconds to find that trust. RM: What do we have to do? Gage and Mackenzie smirk. Cut to Michi’s cave, where Tori approaches Michi. Tori: So...as the Protector… Michi: You know, this entire week, every conversation we’ve had started with those 4 words. I don’t know what more I can possibly tell you. Tori: Just...where do I apply? Michi: Are you sure about this? Tori: I’ve done my research. Michi: It takes more than research. Tori: I know. It’s about being strong enough. To be able to carefully handle the powers that come with protecting the island. Michi: If I’m going to be honest, using this as an excuse to escape your past or life back at home… Tori: I’d be lying if I didn’t initially think of it as my ticket to a whole new life. But...I want to do good. I want to do what it takes to protect rather than hurt. Michi: Alright. But there’s a mission you need to do before you can become the next Protector of Hydra. Tori: What is it? Michi: Convince Victoria to give up her powers. Tori: No problem. I’ll do it right now, even. Tori hurries to leave the cave, with Guddon and Matt following. Matt: Hold up, where are you running off to? Tori: I’m going to convince Victoria to give me her powers. Guddon: Well...I’m proud that you’re willing to take on such a big role, but there’s kind of a war going on. Tori: I’ll take the baby rhino that’s guarding the citizens at the caves. I’ll be safe. Guddon: Alright, then, I’m coming with you. Matt: You two are crazy? Tori: More crazy than everything that’s happened to us? Tori and Guddon hurry out of the cave. Matt: (calling out to them) Just don’t...die! *Flashforward* Tori is walking up the front steps of a house. She knocks on the front door, then immediately regrets it, turning back to walk away. The door opens, and Dorothy comes out. Dorothy: Hi, Miss? Tori turns towards Dorothy. Tori: Hi… Dorothy: I...I recognize you. You’re one of the Wiki Seven. Tori: Uh...yeah. I was. I mean, I am. I’m Tori. Dorothy: I’m Dorothy. I don’t mean to sound rude but what are you doing here? Tori: I just...You’re Damian’s wife, right? Dorothy: Um...yeah. Did you know him? Tori: Uh… Dorothy: He was on your flight. He died in the crash. How do you know him? Tori: This was a bad idea… Dorothy: No, please. It wasn’t. Do you wanna come in? Tori: No...I mean. I didn’t even have anything planned, so I don’t know what to say...um, I met Damian, on the flight. I was drinking on the plane because I was on my way home from Sydney where...where the woman that I loved died right in front of me...and I shouldn’t even have loved her in the first place because she was my sponsor, you know, because I’m an alcoholic...and Damian told me about his foster kids and he talked about Aaron and I...I was like, this is fate or something...the foster father of my child, who I haven’t seen in a decade because I was a lousy, lousy mother...And then he just died. So...I came here to say that I’m sorry for your loss and...that I wish I was a better mother to Aaron. Yeah… Tori, tearing up, walks away from the house, with Dorothy looking sympathetic. *Present* On the battlefield, CC is fighting against Dani’s soldiers with Xav nearby. CC: Alright, this is good. Xav: Here? Are you sure? CC: I’m positive. Xav: Alright. Do your thing. I’ll cover you. CC crouches on the ground and puts her bag down. She pulls out a makeshift checkpoint with a flag of the Dharma logo on it. The marker is discrete. She gives a thumbs up to Troy, who is standing on a mountain, looking at her through his binoculars. He looks down at the rocketlauncher on the ground next to him, with a nervous expression. Cut to Sarah and Nick, still fighting against soldiers. Nick’s gun runs out of bullets, forcing him to fight his enemy with his hands until he can reload. He tries disabling him, managing to knock his gun out of his hands. The soldier, very skilled, kicks and punches Nick, the last one hitting the side of his abdomen. Nick winces in pain, doubling over. Sarah sees him and uses her gun to kill the soldier before he can reach for his gun. Sarah: Nick, are you ok? Nick shakes his head. She takes him to a nearby tree and begins taking off his uniform. She lifts his shirt to see his stitches, from the bullet wound over a week ago, completely open, as he loses blood. Sarah: No, no, no. She tries her best to cover it up, however, more soldiers begin to approach them. Soldier: Aww, how cute. Nick: Sarah… Sarah: Stop talking. Nick: Listen to me… Sarah looks at him, teary-eyed. Nick: Kill them. Sarah’s face goes from sad to angry. Quickly, she grabs her gun, screaming, and fights off the soldiers, killing each of them one by one. Nick smiles at her, tearing up. Category:Blog posts